If You Haven't Noticed, Our Lives Suck
by XxIDigPiratesxX
Summary: Jade starts acting differently. She's quiet, shows little interest in anything, and floats around school without any emotion. The only person who really knows what's going on is Cat. Beck seems to be the only other person who cares. With all this drama, a new student starts to show interest in Jade. Will a jealous Beck be able to win Jade back? Bade, obviously, and Cade friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, here we go. I discontinued my first Bade story because I got too agrivated after Tori Goes Platinum and didn't know where to go from there. But I got my inspiration for writing back and here I am. And I just want to say that I don't really like Tori, so if you see her out of character, that's just me being a jerk. Okay, so here we go :)

"One time, my brother was using super glue to fix my grandma's vase, and his face got stuck to the window," Cat Valentine told her friends with a satisfied smile. The group of six (or seven, counting the puppet placed on the boy with the glasses' lap) was seated at their regular table at the Asphalt Café. The group stared at their red-headed friend, confused at her input in the conversation about fixing Tori Vega's mom's broken vase from some place in Mexico. "The firemen unstuck him, though." Cat finished, unsure if anyone needed help understanding her story from the reaction she got.

"That's nice, Cat," Andre Harris replied from next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Cat wiggled happily, glad that her story got through their heads. It was a normal lunch, Tori practically begging for people to notice her problems, Cat making irrelevant little comments about them, Andre trying to make sense of Cat's stories, and Robbie Shapiro and his puppet Rex arguing about some Northridge girls. However, something was off.

Jade West, usually bossy and bitter, was sitting quietly, not listening to the group conversation. As lazily scribbled in her black notebook, her blue eyes scanning the page. Nobody really payed any attention to the change in attitude from the raven-haired girl, except for one person.

Beck Oliver, Jade's ex-boyfriend. The two had a rough break up, but no one could really tell if one was completely over the other. There was always that jealous look in one's eyes whenever the other was speaking to the opposite gender. Not to mention the level of interest one showed from somebody mentioning the other's name. But today, Beck was totally focused on Jade. She blocked out the whole conversation, not even poking fun at Tori.

"Jade?" Beck finally speaks up, making the goth girl peak up at him. The group went completely quiet and looked at the two. "Are you okay?" Cat sat quietly and looked at Jade, fearing her answer.

"Fine," Jade answered calmly, turning her attention back to whatever she was doing in her notebook. Cat and Beck exchanged glances before looking back at Jade while the rest of the clique continued their conversation, now on their improv class. Jade noticed the two pairs of eyes on her and glared up at the two.

"I said I'm fine!" she hissed, getting up and throwing her bag over her shoulder, notebook in hand. And with that, she stormed off, Cat following closely behind. The group stared at her, confused as ever. Beck made a move to get up, but decided against it.

"What's with her?" Tori asks, not really caring but just making a sly comment.

What was wrong with Jade?

Please review! I love getting reviews! Tell me what you think so far or tell me what you do/don't like! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating sooner than I thought! Thank you all for your reviews, I eat that stuff up! and thank you for adding this story to your alerts and favorites! That stuff makes me happy, and feel really cool B) And no worries, I have every intention to make a jealous Beck.**

"Cat," Beck spots the little red-head in the hallway at the end of the day, quickly making his way to her.

"Whaty?" she replies, looking up at him with big eyes, a strand of her hair squeezed firmly between her fingers.

"Did Jade leave early today?" He asks, unsure how else to put his question. Cat gives a little nod, looking elsewhere to avoid the topic. "What's going on?" he asks again, not really caring if he's being too nosy in Jade's business. Cat probably wouldn't notice, anyway. The little red-head answers his question with a small shrug before checking her pear phone.

"My brother is here now. I have to go or he'll be late for his swimming class," Cat told him before spinning on her heals and starting to walk the other way. "See ya!"

"Wait," Beck calls after her. She stops walking and peeks over her shoulder, not completely turning to face him. "I know you know what's going on with Jade."

"I do," Cat answers with a nod, turning to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, standing up straight.

"That's top secret information," Cat quietly tells him, turning around and walking towards the exit doors.

Later that night, Beck lays in his bed, looking out the window of his RV. Why was Jade so quiet at lunch today? Why did it bother him so much? More importantly, why didn't anyone else care? Sure, Jade could be a gank, but she's a human being. She's their friend.

Beck had texted everyone in their group of friends (aside from Cat and Jade) after school and asked them if they knew what was going on with Jade. No one knew. The only answer he got other than "I don't know" was a "Who cares?". He didn't reply to that message.

After a long debate with himself, Beck decides to call Jade. He reaches over to his desk, grabbing his phone. Going to contacts, he scrolls through and finds the name that stands out to him the most. He pauses briefly. Maybe this isn't a good idea. He selects her name and chooses the "call" option. Taking a breath, he holds the phone to his ear. She won't answer.

"Hello?" a beautiful voice answers after many rings. He'd be lying if he said his heart wasn't racing.

"Hey, Jade," He greets, biting his lip. She's silent. "It's Beck."

"I know," she answers with a monotone voice, "Most phones have called ID." He chuckles softly before mentally kicking himself. Why was he so nervous?

"Right," he smiles nervously to himself. "Um...I just wanted to...apologize for lunch today. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Whatever." Her answer makes his stomach drop. He shouldn't have called. "I shouldn't have bitched out anyway. It was a stupid move."

"No it wasn't," He told her, running his fingers through his hair. "You were upset. I should have just left you alone. And YOU should have just slapped me for upsetting you." He hears her laugh before she answers.

"Yeah, I probably should have." He laughs nervously at her response, not exactly what to say next. "But, hey, you didn't have to call."

"I know," he said "But I wanted to." She scoffs and he mentally curses for saying something so stupid.

"Please. I would have lived without it," she answers dully.

"I was just being nice," He snaps. "You know, doing the right thing. You could just thank me."

"Oh yeah, I'm certainly gonna thank you now," she hisses. "Oh, sweet Beck, thank you so much for calling me to kick me while I'm down."

"You know that's not why I called," he tells her. Calling was a stupid idea.

"But it's what you're doing," he can tell she's rolling her eyes. "But, whatever. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Wait, Jade-" she hangs up. He feels so stupid. Why did he say that? Why did he call? He was going to see her the next day. He could have apologized then.

Who was he kidding? She didn't need an apology. She should apologize to him. She started it, after all.

But then again, she was upset. And he knew it. Therefor, it was his fault. He decides that he'll apologize to her tomorrow. There, everything's fixed.

But he is damn wrong about that.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This chapter is a little dumb, but I wanted to get things settled in before big things happen in the next chapter. So be expecting lots of drama to happen then! Okay, bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I quick thank you for all the reviews and adding this story to your alerts/favorites! I kind of struggled on this chapter, but I manajed to pull through :) Annnnd as some of you may know, Dan actually replied to someone asking for a Bade spin-off. And didn't decline. And now all we Bade fans have it so set in our minds that it's going to happen. And if there's a show as stupid as "Sam & Cat" (just my opinion) then there should sure as hell be one about Beck and Jade. Okay, I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy!**

The next day, Jade was standing at her locker, flipping through books and binders, looking for that specific folder for her first class. She pulled it out of the stack when she found it, shoving it into her bag.

"Jadey!" She heard Cat's voice call from down the hall. "Jade, look!" Cat made her way to Jade's locker and bounced excitedly.

"At what?" Jade asked, not looking away from her things.

"This!" Cat giggled, lifting a piece of paper. Jade glanced at it and quickly recognized the format.

"Your schedule," she said, unimpressed.

"Not MY schedule," Cat corrected her "August's schedule!"

"Who?" Jade asked, closing her locker and looking at Cat. _August. What a stupid name._

"He's a new student," Cat told her friend as they started walking to their first class together.

"And you have it because..."

"Because Robbie is shadowing him," Cat answered twisting her necklace between her fingers and smiling.

"And you have it because..." Jade repeated herself, getting annoyed.

"Because Robbie isn't here yet, and he told me he was shadowing today," Cat explained, "And I got curious."

"Right," Jade responded. She didn't want to talk anymore. She focused more on what happened the previous night with Beck. They weren't even together and they were still fighting. What a waste of a perfectly good relationship. _Stupid Beck._

The girls finally made it to their writing class and sat in the back. Cat babbled about some new website she found while Jade thought of things to drown her out. This week has been terrible. And people have taken notice to her different behavior. Did anyone care enough to help? Not really. Well, Beck didn't really count to her since he pulled a douche move last night. But, whatever, really.

"Hey fellas!" Called Robbie as he entered the class, Rex in hand.

"Shut up," some kid talking to his friends in the corner replied. Following Robbie, there was a guy with dark brown hair that fell a little below his ears. He wore skinny jeans and Vans with a T-shirt, of which Jade couldn't make out the print. He had brown eyes and seemed a little confused about everything that was going on.

"Hi, Robbie!" Cat called excitedly as the two approached them.

"Hey, Cat," Robbie greeted "Hey, Jade."

"Don't even," Jade warned, glaring hard at the boy.

"Sorry," Robbie responded, sitting in the chair in front of Cat and guesturing to his friend to sit in front of Jade, which he did. "This is August, he's from Connecticut."

"Hi, August," Cat greeted happily, "I'm Cat! I took your schedule, but you can have it back!" She handed him the paper as he looked at it, obviously confused and a little freaked out.

"Um...thanks, Cat," August smiled at her before looking to Jade. "And you are...?"

"No." Jade replied plainly, looking down at her nails. She'd be lying if she said he wasn't cute. But she knew his type. That loser kid who posts his music on YouTube and hopes to make a living off of it. He certainly had that look.

"That's Jade," Robbie told August, not exactly in a hushed tone.

"She's vicious," Rex added. Jade smirked at the statement, happy to scare the new student

"You don't seem that vicious," August smirked back at Jade, obviously trying to piss her off.

"Look away," Jade growled to him, glaring up to meet his eyes. They were nice. But she wasn't.

"Or what?" August challenged her. Jade leaned forward a little bit.

"Or you won't be able to look at anything ever again."

"You don't scare me," August told her, beaming a pearly white smile at her.

"You'll change your mind in time," Jade replied, leaning back in her seat as the bell rang and the lesson began.

Everything went as as it should and August never bugged her again. Good. But with ten minutes left to the class, Jade felt her phone buzz in her bag. As the teacher talked, she casually leaned over and grabbed her phone, hiding it under her desk and she checked the message. It was from Beck. She quickly opened it, a little angry that he'd text her during class.

_**Hey, I'm really sorry about last night. And for texting you in class. Can you meet me at the bottom of the stairs in B wing before next period?**_

She thought about telling him to fuck off and leave her alone. Play hard to get and make him really want her back.

_**Sure.**_

And then she sent it.

When class got out, Beck rushed to B wing, shushing off any girls that tried to talk to him. He honestly couldn't believe that it was so easy to get Jade to meet up with him. He was expecting a death threat, or insults that would leave a hole in his pride for the rest of his life. But all he got was "_sure_".

Finally, he reached the stairs. He stood at the bottom, watching as kinds rushed down the stairs to go talk with their friends in the 5 minute time period before the next class.

"Hi, Beck!" Cat's giggle echoed down the hall before she bounced up next to him, Robbie and some guy with her.

"Hey, guys," He greeted, checking the time on his phone.

"This is August, he's new here," Cat told him, gripping August's arm.

"That's cool, nice to meet you," Beck smiles at the new kid.

"Thanks, you too," August replies back. _Stupid name._

"Listen, guys, I'm supposed to be meeting Jade here and-"

"We know," Robbie interrupts Beck. "She told us to wait here for her."

"Why?" Beck asked.

"Because she don't want to talk to you alone, Beckett," Rex replied back. Beck sighed. Why couldn't Jade just accept his apology and move on?

"Make it quick, Beck," Jade spoke plainly as she approached the group, coffee in hand.

"Jade, can we talk alone?" Beck asked, looking at the small group of friends before looking back at Jade.

"I'm more comfortable here," Jade smirked. "Now talk."

"Okay," Beck sighs, deciding to give in. "I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean to upset you, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Jade looks up at him before sipping her coffee.

"Okay," She shrugs. Beck looks at her, kind of confused.

"So you forgive me?" He asks, trying to figure out her expression.

"Sure, why not,"She took another sip from her coffee. "Wasn't really a big deal anyway."

"But you got mad and-"

"I'm going to Improv now. Let's go, Cat." Jade started to walk away, Cat following quickly behind, followed by Robbie.

"She's crazy," Beck sighs, shaking his head. August laughs next to him.

"She's just my type," He says before starting to follow the others.

"What do you mean?" Beck asks, following quickly behind.

"I think she's cute."

**Please leave me reviews of what you think, your opinions on characters, and what you do/don't like! I love that stuff. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry for not updating for a while. After finding out that Victorious was canceled, I found it really hard to write about. But I'm back! And this chapter does't have August in it, but you know. Suck it up. Next chapter will be filled ith August stuff! Unless you hate him. In which case, you'll like this chapeter.**

The week blew by rather quickly. August had quickly become a member of the gang, and everyone seemed to like him. Except Beck, that is. Heck, even Jade started to grow on the kid.

And now, the weekend was here. Friday night, Beck was pacing in his RV. Jade wouldn't ever like the new kid back, right? That's ridiculous. It was rare for Jade to be romantically interested in someone else, wasn't it? The thought just seemed weird. _Beck and Jade. _It sounded so perfect. Jade with someone else wouldn't flow as easily, at least not to him.

Just then, there was a soft knocking at the door of Beck's RV. Probably his dad, coming to tell him to go to bed. It was pretty late, after all. He made his way to the door, unlocking it. He opened it, stepping back in surprise when he saw who stood there.

"Jade?" He can't control himself from asking, almost not believing that his ex-girlfriend herself was standing on his door step.

"Hi," she mumbled, looking down. She had a bag on her shoulder and was in her pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not meaning to sound rude or anything. This was definitely a surprise.

"I-I don't really know," She told him, biting her lip "Cat is gone for the weekend, and there's no one-…I need someone right now." She looked up into his eyes then. He could tell she had been crying, and stepped aside. She gave him a small smile before stepping into his RV, closing the door behind her.

"What's going on?" He asks, sitting at his small kitchen table. He pulls the other seat out from under the table, gesturing for her to sit. She hesitates before sitting down, facing him.

"I had another fight with my dad," she tells him, looking away. "He told me to go sleep on the streets and kicked me out." Beck frowns at her, watching as her hands shook spasmodically.

"I'm sorry," he tells her, only getting a sad glance in return. "You can stay, if you want."  
"Thanks," she smiles. Not exactly a genuine smile, but she smiles.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" He asks. "You've been acting really different, lately." She looks at him before sighing.

"I know, I know." He gives her a look, telling her to explain. "My mom doesn't have any custody of me anymore. She's back in rehab, which means I have to stay with my dad during the week _and_ on the weekends. When he gets out of work, he drinks. And he drinks even more on the weekends. And…you know what he does when he's drunk…or in a bad mood." He did.

Beck couldn't count how many times Jade had come to him crying because of how her dad treated her. He'd beat her. _Bad. _

"I'm so sorry, Jade," he told her, pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him in confusion. But she didn't mind one bit. She missed this. She missed him. And as much as she denied it, she loved him still.

"I'm tired," she told him, pulling out of his arms and heading over to the couch.

"Hey," he stops her. "You take the bed. I'll take the couch." She looks at him, smirking slightly.

"You sure?" She asks. He nods and she smiles at him before walking over to his bed, laying down and snuggling into the blankets.

"Need me to tuck you in?" Beck smirks, causing her to lift her bed and glare at him.

"Don't push me, Olivier," she hisses before laying back down. But he can tell she's smiling. And he could tell that she didn't tell him everything tonight. There was more bothering her.

_Much, much more._

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed :) **


End file.
